Peter takes the new Eustace
by Blue Mercedes
Summary: This is how Peter takes the new Eustace. This is right after the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Peter does not know Eustace changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

Peter knocked on the door to Aunt Alberta's house. He had come to their house because it was the end of summer. He was supose to come here and there Mum and Dad would pick them up in a few hours. Eustace opened the door.

After Eustace's trip to Narnia, Eustace got a great respect for his cousins including Peter. Eustace smiled at Peter when he opened the door but felt sad all the same because that meant that Lucy and Edmund would leave in a couple of hours. Peter didn't know that Eustace had gone to Narnia yet, and thought that Eustace had a very evil grin on his face.''Look Eustace, if you have hurt my brother or sister I will kill you, bring me to their room.'' replied Peter to this smile.

Suddenly, the smile on Eustace's face turned into a sad look, like a puppy dog who has been severly hit. Eustace took a step back and pointed up the stairs. Peter answered with a brief, ''Thankyou,'' and hurried up the stairs. Eustace followed behind him. Peter knocked on the first door on the left and heard Lucy say,''Who is it?'' Peter replied,''Your brother Peter.'' Peter heard Lucy squeal in delight and the door opened to Lucy's bright face.

Lucy hugged Peter and smiled. Seeing Eustace in the hall, Lucy said to him,''Eustace, do you know where Edmund is?'' Eustace smiled and replied,'' I think he is asleep in our room, should I go and wake him?'' Peter looked surprised. This did not sound like the Eustace he knew. Peter looked up and stared at Eustace. ''Peter, should we wake Edmund?''asked Lucy. ''Probably.'' answered Peter. Eustace hurried off to go do so.

Eustace went into his room to find as he had said Edmund asleep. Eustace knew that Edmund was grumpy when he woke up usually but hoped he would be calmed down because his brother had arrived. So, Eustace tried to wake Edmund up. Edmund opened his eyes and seeing Eustace frowned. ''What is it, Eustace?'' Eustace replied,''Peter's here.'' Edmund was up in a flash. Eustace had never seen Edmund get up from a nap so fast. ''Peter,'' he yelled. Edmund ran acros the hall to Lucy's room. He opened the door and yelled,''Lucy, Peter's...'' Then he saw Peter. ''Peter, you are finally here.'' he finshed.

Eustace came in the room. ''We missed you and Susan.'' answered Lucy. ''I can tell.'' replied Peter. ''I am glad to see you too, Peter.'' said Eustace. Peter stared at him once again. ''What is up with him?'' Peter thought. ''Eustace, tell your cousins to stop making such a noise! yelled Alberta from down stairs. ''Yes, Mum.'' replied Eustace. ''What did you say? Come down here right now!'' yelled Alberta in reply. Eustace looked around at Lucy and Edmund. ''Don't worry Eustace, we won't tell Peter while you are gone, you come back then we will let you tell.'' said Lucy. Eustace nodded but looked worried and went down stairs.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

Aunt Alberta stared at her son as he walked down the stairs. To have him call her Mum, like his cousins called their mother was so humilating. She wondered what was up with her son. Ever since his cousins second day here he had become like them. She had never seen such a bad change in her boy. She hated her detestable nephews and neices for it.

She made up in her mind that she would not invite them over again. As she stared at Eustace she even noticed he walked differently. After he came down the stairs she scolded him. ''Eustace, you will never call me Mum again, is that clear? For your punishment you will not get to eat supper tonight!''Alberta prounced. Eustace nodded his head and asked,''Can I go back up stairs now?'' Alberta frowned but said he could. When Eustace came back upstairs, he went into Lucy's room. Lucy and Edmund had not answered any of Peter's questions about Eustace's change until Eustace entered the room. Then Eustace began to tell his story.

(I will not tell Eustace's view of his first trip to Narnia here, if you wish to read the story of how Eustace went to Narnia the first time, read the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.) As Eustace finished his story Peter smiled. Peter had not ever even dreamed that Eustace would ever go to Narnia. He had one time thought he could change Eustace but that time had long passed. Peter had never thought of it before but Eustace was related to royalty. Peter had often wondered why Eustace and Edmund (before Ed changed that is.) never got along. I mean, Peter thought, Edmund actually had always been against Eustace and whenever Eustace had said anything bad about Peter, Lucy, their dad or mom, or Susan he had always punched Eustace to the ground.

It hadn't mattered whether Edmund actually agreeded with what Eustace said he would still go against him because he said something against his family. Peter could remeber the time where he had almost wished Eustace was over so Edmund would beat up on him. Susan had told him he would regret wishing that if it where to happen. But Peter had wished it all the same.

Peter looked at Eustace and said something he had never even dreamed he would say in his life,''Eustace, I am sorry I didn't know you had changed.'' Eustace replied,''I should be the one saying I am sorry for all I have done to you in the past years.'' Peter answered,''All is forgive, Eustace, let's forget about the past, and play a game.''


End file.
